Tuskurai
Tuskurai is a massive Pseudowyvern that has currently not been featured in any fanfic. Behavior This massive Pseudowyvern can fly great distances, but prefers to hide inside a cave, and wait for an unsuspecting creature to walk by, upon which it will lunge and pierce its tusks through the ground, effectively killing the creature. If this doesn't work, it can also use a massive horn. This creature is covered head-to-toe in scales and spikes to aid in camoflauging itself from prey and its sole predator the strangely Tigrex. The Tuskurai is fought in a series of areas. These are one area, really, but seperated by Quest until the final time you fight the Tuskurai, and the whole map is available. Legend The Tuskurai has terrorized thousands for years beyond count, and no hunter has ever come back without some sort of amputation. The best the Guild has ever come was when they installed the Anti-Dragon Artillery, and the Ballista-Cart, and managed to wound its long beard-like appendage. However, the hook and spear on the beard has since grown back, and now again is able to kill any challenger. Battle Quest One The battle starts in Area 2 of the Bloodied Mountains, where the Tuskurai dwells. It hunts in the cave of Area 2 almost always, and this is where you find it; as soon as the hunter enters the area, the beast explodes from the wall and lets out a bloodcurdling roar. You then must fight it for fifteen minutes in this area before it will move to Area 1, where a five minute battle ensues consisting mostly of dodging the beard-tentacle and the icy puffs of rage-breath while attacking the chin. Then, the creature moves to Area 3, where it is able to use many Barioth maneuvers, including the airborne ones (Though MUCH LESS common). This is a ten minute battle. Then it moves to the final area, where you fight until you break the beard or the time runs out, in which case if enough damage has been dealt the beard will break nonetheless. It will also unleash its signature move here, Frozen Vortex Storm, to break three barriers separating you and it. Quest Two You technically see the creature first in Area 2, but it explodes from the wall, and, fearing an onslaught, will burst through the north wall into Area 5. This is essentially like the Area 3 fight, though it lasts for ten minutes. You then must go to Area 6. This area is ten minutes long and consists of roughly the same techniques. The next area is Area 7, where you can use the Ballista-Cart to shoot rounds of ballista into the creature. Take this time to blast the chest, for only Dragon Artillery and Ballista can break it. The next area after this is Area 8, when you can use the Dragon Artillery. The battle lasts now until you can break the chest or time runs out and you've done enough overall damage. Final Quest The final quest allows whole map usage, and you have two Dragon Artillerys to use against it. You may also fire ballista at it. This battle lasts until you can break its wings, tail, or, if not done already, horn. However, the required time in-quest is 20 minutes. Attacks Hipcheck- Slams it's massive hips and wings against the players. Lunge- Lunges forward at the players. Tusk Lunge-Lunges at the player and thrusts its tusks into the ground. Horn thrust- thrusts its horn through whatever is in front of it. Beard Whip- Whips the beard-like appendage at the area in front of it. Tail Whip- Whips the tail at the players. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern